HansxSeras
by SerasVictoria12
Summary: en este seras y hans se conocieron hase mucho tiempo apareseran algunos de mi occ todos de Hellsing sera algo serio y un poco de humor de ve en cuando
1. Chapter 1: el comienzo

HansxSeras cap.1

Era la peor noche que hay una peque a ni a con cabellos dorados y ajos azules ya sia viendo el cuerpo de sus padres muertos. Esta se armo de valor y se arrojo asia aquel hombre que habia asesinado a sus padre con un tenedor en la mano, se lo enterro en el ojo pero a consecuencia esta ni a fue arrojada y recibio un disparo en el estomago, su cuerpo peque o se estrello contra el armario. Ahi gimiendo de dolor, contenplo la horrible esena de el cuerpo muerto de su madre siendo violada por aquel hombre. Ella lloraba y pego un grito de ayuda ya casi sin fuersas. No hubo respuesta, derrepente un hombre moreno de cabellos blancos salio de una ventana, ya sia contemplando las horribles ecenas, el hombre de inmediato dejo el cuerpo muerto de la madre de aquella ni a para volverse contra aquel hombre, la ni a contemplo a aquel hombre fuerte y masculino (XD). El hombre se arrojo sobre el ''asesino'' y lo estrello contra la pared causando un vomito de sangre.

El hombre no queria morir asi que empezo a disparar como loco sobre aquel hombre, el cual los esquibaba a todos.

qu...que demonios eres!.-grito aquel hombre.

...- el seguia viendolo con ojos de despresio.

La ni a estaba al lado del ''asesino'' el cual la tomo de los cabellos probocando un grito de dolor de parte de ella.

Si te me asercas ella morira.- el hombre de cabellos blancos miro a los ojos a la peque a al igual que esta a el.- quieres salvar su vida?. Entonses vete y dejame escapar.

el hombre y la ni a no se quitaban la mirada. El ''asesino'' tomando desprebenido al hombre le disparo varias veses. La ni a contemplo la horrible esena esta se volvio a armar de coraje y despues de una mordida tomo de nuevo el tenedor, pero esta vez logro enterrarlo en el estomago, ya que el tenedor era filoso. El hombre miro asombrado como la ni a cayo desplomada al suelo, el hombre llego a tiempo para cojerla (agarrarla no piensen mal ) y ponerla fuera del alcanse del "asesino"este ya estaba muy erido aparte siengo de un ojo. el hombre no pretendia seguir mirando viva a esa basura asi que saco su pistola y tiro de ella matando a aquel hombre.

El hombre llego a la ni a esta ya estaba demasiado erida y tenia entreserrados os ojos, mira con un poco de neblina pero aun asi podia ver a aquel hombre asercandose a su rostro (cara como quieren decirle).

SERAS.-Qu... que...eres.-la pobre ni a seguia desangrandose.

el hombre no contesto con palabras pero si escribio en una oja que encontro tirada que decia.

HANS.-''como te llamas? mi nombre es Hans''.- se la entrego a la ni a.

SERAS.-Ha...ha...hans...mi...nombre es...seras...seras victoria.-pudo pronunciar con dificultad.

Hans le sonrio y una vez mas escribio.

HANS.-''puedo curarte pero nesesitaria convertirte en una loba como yo''

La ni a lo penso un poco pero termino aceptando. Hans solo tubo que morder aquel peque o cuello. Enseguida aquellos ojos azules de seras se tornaron con un tono ambar con la pupila desgarrada y antes decaer desmallada hans ya la avia transformado en una loba (Okami). Seras di un peuqe o pero dulse beso a hans en los labios diciendo ''grasias'' la unica reaccion que surgio de hans fue un sonrrojo de parte de sus mejillas.

HANS.-''es muy hermosa''

La ni a desperto con una mujer enfrente de explico que el hombre la habia dejado a su cuidado ya que le preocupaba, seras a pesar de su peque a mente fue capas de comprenderlo.

Seras crecio aspirando ser una mujer policia a lo largo de los a os crecio recordando lo que ahora era pero no tenia ningun rasgo de loba que la caracterisaba, por lo menos no en su forma normal habia aprendido a como transformarse. Le tomo varios a os conseguirlo pero ya era una loba(Okami) bastante poderosa sin que ella lo supiera, sin embargo hans nunca la perdio de vista, obserbo sus a os de vida desde ese peque o pero dulce beso , el capitan habia comprendido el sentimiento que tenia hacia ella, pero el estar al lado de ella sindo una menor era un obtaculo para el, pero ya se habia combertido en toda una mujer. El solo lograba ver una hermosa hembra loba virgen sin un macho que fuese su pareja, asi continuo por algunos pocos a os.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ALGUNOS A OS DESPUES...

SERAS.- MAESTRO!

ALUCARD.-que quieres chica policia.- se dirigio a ella con una sonrisa de burla.

SERAS.- deje de llamarme asi sabe que no me gusta, ademas tengo nombre y es seras victoria.-puchero

ALUCARD.-ju.. al elegir el camino de la noche te combertiste en mi siervo por lo tanto eres mujer policia.

SERAS.-umm.. tsk como sea por ejemplo si... hubiese...un lobo que fue mordido por un vampiro...en que se combierte?

ALUCARD.- en un ibrido por que la pregunta?

SERAS.-eh? no por nada...jejejejeje ''que bueno que aprendi a bloquear que lea mis pensamientos si no sabria que soy una loba bueno ahora una hibrida''.

INTEGRA.-alucard, seras venan aqui tengo una mision para ustedes.

Integra les dio sus ordenes y coordenadas para limpiar otro lugar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ALUCARD.- mira eso chica policia un hombre en medio de la masacre.

Seras se sorprendio al ver que aquel hombre era el mismo que la habia salvado.

continuara...

KURU VITACORA jeje este es mi primer fanfic perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero bueno ojala les uste habra mas si es que no me da flogera o se me acabe la imaginacion pero bueno solo para que sepan los nombres se pondran ASI.- y para los pensamientos estas ('') los gritos con estos ! y cuando alguien dice algo obioo o tonto asi bueno eso es todo hasta luego ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2 : el reencuentro

HansxSeras cap.2 Nos reencontramos de nuevo:

Seras seguia paralizada no podia creer que aquel hombre era el mismo quien la salvo hase a os, al menos no creia volvere a encontrarse con el. Alucard no era tonto sabia que habia algo raro en su draculina.

alucard: que te pasa chica polisia?

seras: yo...etto...

alucard: hug?

Alucard volteo donde el hombre este seguia biendo sin decir nada, alucard iso una de sus muy famosas sonrisas arrogante (ya cuando no ) y alucard y hans empesaron un batalla en frente de seras la cual miraba fasinada.

integra (telefono): Alucard que pasa ahi.  
ALUCARD!

walter: que pasa se ora.

integra:no lo se walter alucard no contesta ni seras hay que ir ahi ahora

walter: muy bien se ora preparare el elicoptero

CON ALUCARD Y SERAS...

alucard estaba luchando como nunca contra hans en el aire, seras no comprendia por que el inicio de la pelea, tal vez hans penso que no devia estar con alucard, despues ambos se separaron jadeando del cansancio (DEL CANSANSIO ).

alucard: peleas bien , pero aun te falta mucho para venserme.

alucard peleo mas enserio iriendo a hans. seras temia que hans fuera erido. antes de que alucard le diera el tiro de grasia resibio un ataque de su draculina. alucard se alejo un poco de ambos con el ce o frunsido, algo andaba mal, el cuerpo de seras despedia unos destellos dorado, sus ojos abian tomado un tono ambar con la pupila desgarrada poniendose en una pose defenciba protegiendo a aquel hombre.

alucard: que crees que ases draculina dejalo.

sin respuesta seras seguia igual pero empeso a formarse una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

alucard: te dije que te alejaras obedece a tu amo!

seras: yo no tengo amo.

alucard se paralizo ante aquella frase, sabia que esa ya no era seras era una mezcla de el y algo mas, pero no supo identifrarlo.

alucard: de que ablas.

seras: ju es algo que ati no te importa.

alucard no sabia que aser, seras su draculina era completamente diferente y no olia a vampiro sino como aquel hombre era un aroma delicioso y no lograba entender por que. unos minutos depues integra y walter habian llegado al igual quedaron asombrados al ver a seras asi, hubo un gransilensio haste que alucard lo rompi.

alucard: por que protejes a ese hombre.

seras:ase a os que le conosco ay una gran conexion entre nosotros.

integra:alucard, esto es un riesgo para la operacion tendras que atacarla.

alucard: se ora no es nesesario atacarla hasta matarla?

integra: no solo dejala lo sufisiente erida para poder llebarnosla. walter al volver asle unos analizis.

walter: si mi se ora.

seras: basta de charla y mas accion.

Alucard sonrio ante aquella frase, seras salio disparada a el e iso algo que el no esperaba, derrepente saco unas garras muy filosas (ya estaba en la fase uno de su transformacion)y logro rasgarle del hombro al costado, integra,walter y alucard se sorprendieron ante aquel movimiento tan presiso, tras eso lanso una patada mandando lejos a alucard.

alucard: ugh... que diablos...eres.

seras: algo diferente a ti.

Derrepente hans se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado mirando sobre el hombro de seras, seras parecia controlada por sus intintos de lobo y vampiro una combinacion potente.(lo siento si no pongo mucha pelea me da flogera je)  
Alucard se levanto rapidamente y trato de dar un golpe a su draculina pero fue detenido por hans ambos al mimo tiempo le atacaron.

Alucard comenso a tomarlo en serio y comenso a transformarse peleando mas y mas enserio ante aquello hans se puso en posision de cuatro patas y seras al igual que el solo que esnsima de su lomo.

Alucard e integra no podian creer lo que veian. A ambos comensaron a crecerle sus colmillos como las fauses de un canino (ya comenso la face2) y comenso a salirles como un osico, sus garras comensaron a crecerles tomando el aspecto de un lobo, sus ojos un tono ambar mas oscuro, seras salto asia alucard y hans corriendo asia el, seras ataco su pecho mientras que hans su estomago desgarrandoselo alucard comenzo a dispararles pero se movian demasiado rapido, esquibando una y cada bala que les lansaba ya estaban serca de transformar se a la face 3 cubriendose sus cuerpos de pelaje hans blanco y seras dorado(ya como su cabello) sus aspectos eran completamente el de un lobo.

Seras ataco abriendo el osico a el pero recibioun golpe de parte de su amo lansandola al suelo, hans se volvio ante ello atacando su pu o alucard al igual que a seras lo lanzo al suelo alucard ataco y ataco a su draculina hasta que esta callo rendida e iso lo mismo con hans ambos quedaron tirados y se podia admirar sus cuerpo tomando la apariensia de antes. Integra, walter y alucard los llebaron a hellsing.

seras: ugh... que... que paso.

alucard: vaya hasta que despiertas.

walter: se orita victoria se transformo y actuo de forma extra a le e echo unos analisis para saber.

integra: de donde conoses a ese tio.

seras: el me salvo del asesino de mis padres.

alucard: que as dicho.

seras: a se mucho el habia salido de la ventana atacando al asesino de mis padres termino matandolo.

integra: asi que actuaste de esa forma para agraderserselo.

seras: eso creo mi cuerpo reacciono asi. A puedo verlo.

integra asintio y la llebo asi la habotacion en que el estaba se encontro con el estaba tranquilo.

seras: se ora me dejaria a solas con el?.

integra asintio y salio asia su oficina.

seras: estas bien.

hans:''si y tu como te sientes''

seras habia escuchado el pensamiento de hans al prinsipio se sorprendio pero continuo ablando.

seras: bien, mejor.

hans: ''veo que te has combertido en una loba madura''

seras: eh? o/0 bueno si.

hans:''que bien, incluso has aprendido a tranformarte y a pelear me alegro''.- termino sonriendo..

seras: bueno yo tengo que irme me alegro de que estes bien y el que nos allamos encontrado de nuevo.

antes de que ras se fuera hans la jalo del braso daldole un beso en los labios.

seras: 0/0

hans:'' ju eso es por el beso que me diste de ni a.

seras no sabia que decir solo salio corriendo asia su abitacion.

CON ALUCARD,WALTER E INTEGRA...

integra: bien walter que tienes.

walter: la se orita seras tiene una mezcla de sangre de vampiro y lobo en su sangre. al pareser lleba mas tiempo siendo un licantropo que vampiro.

alucard: vaya ya veo por que pregunto, bueno en todo caso es una ibrida sierto?

walter: sierto alucard pero tiene mas genes de lobo que vampiro en pocas palabras mas lobo que vampiro actuara mas como el joven.

alucard: bueno vere como tratarla

walter: ese es problema.

integra: que quieres decir con eso walter.

walter: la se orita victoria al tener mas genes de lobo es probable que actue como un animal salvaje y sea mas rebelde.

alucard: repito vere como tratarla.

Alucard e integra estaban a punto de retirarse cuando walter comento algo mas.

walter: algo mas se ora, se or.

aluintegra: que es walter.

walter: la se orita al ser lobo actua como uno...

alucard: al grano walter.

walter: bueno lo que quiero decir es que ella esta en celo.

integra: celo? esta buscando un compa ero?.

walter: ella dentro de poco comensara a soltar una serie de feromonas que atraera mas lobos y probablemte vampiros, hay que alejarla de el joven y al amo alucard por si acaso.

alucard: de mi? por que?

integra: es obio alucard para que no te vuelvas loco con sus feromonas.

alucard: mmmmm... no me diga.

ALUCARD...

alucard caminaba donde hans queria ablar con el.

alucard: que relacion tienes con MI chica policia.- un tono como de enojo.

hans:''mi? no veo que tenga tu nombre en ninguna parte''

alucard: responde.

hans:''ya te lo a contado, que mas quieres saber?''

alucard: que intensiones tienes con ella.

hans:''JU dentro de poco comensara la primavera y es en la epoca en que nuestras embras estan en celo''.

alucard: y es quiere decir que?..

hans:''si ella quisiera me aparearia con ella pero bueno esa es su decicion desde ase mucho e esperado que madure para que sea una loba madura''

alucard: ju ella es mi siervo asi que no te dejare tocarla.

hans: ''esa no es tu decicion.

continuara... 


	3. Chapter 3: conflicto , decide

HansxSeras cap.3 conflicto , decide.  
Alucard y hans estaban teniendo una platica normalsolo que poco a poco se desato una energia neatiba entre los dos.

alucard: ella me pertenese al elegir el camino de la noche.

hans:'' JU ya lo veremos''

aluhans: GRRRRR...

MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE...

toc, pum,pum toc, clin, crach...

seras: e que es ese ruido maestro.

alucard: no lo se chica policia no sera el joven lobo.  
seras: usted cree?.

alucard: no lo se vayamos a revisar.

Seras y alucard cominaban por el pasillo con sus armas por si se trataba de un intruso en el camino se encontraron a hans en el pasillo.

seras: hans que ases despierto y aki?.

hans: '' lo mismo les pregunto.

alucard: somos vampiros no dormimos de noche ademas, no eras tu el que asia ese ruido?

hans: '' no, empese a pensar que eran ustedes pero mejor vine a reviar''

TOC, TOC, PUMPUM, CLING...

alucard,seras y hans se aproccimaron a ver quien asia seejante ruido, seras fue la primera en asercarse cuando de repente un chico de cabelos cafes y ojos azules salio con un enorme sanewish.

seras: AHHHHHHHHH

chico: AHHHHHHHHHH

aluhans: SERAS!

chico: no... no disparen por favor.

seras: tobi?

chico: seras?

hans:'' le conoses?''

seras: era un viejo amigo y...

seras estaba apunto de continuar cuando ''tobi'' le dio un fuerte abrazo.

tobi: ooooohhhhh seras que gusto verte.

seras: i-igual...tobi... pero...n-no...puedo respirar.

tobi: OH lo siento.-suelta a seras

seras: en fin tobi que ases aqui.

alucard: que rayos crees que eres para entrar aqui.

hans: ''si quieres vivir no se te ocurra volver a tocarla.- sonrisa falsa

tobi: 0-0'' okey. bueno escuche que estabas por aqui y quise volver a verte eres mi unica mejor amiga y quise venir para ver si todabia...

seras: no tienes donde vivir ni comer cierto.?

tobi: si no tengo.

seras:

alucard: bueno y el caso es que?

seras: quieres vivir a qui sierto.

tobi: me dejarian.

aluhans: NO

seras: chicos mirenlo no tiene donde ir, no puedo dejarlo es mi mejor amigo.

alucard: bien, pero primero ay que consultar a la se ora integra.

OFICINA DE INTEGRA...

tobi: y por eso quiero pedirle que me deje quedarme aki

integra: solo con una condicion.

tobi: cual?

integra: tienes algun poder en especial?

tobi: si puedo formar aura de magnetismo, puedo atraer y alejar cosas de mi.

integra: bien esta es la condicion, te quedas pero trabajaras en hellsing.

tobi: grasias se ora acepto. solo una cosa mas.

integra: cual es?

tobi: puedo traer amigos?

seras: QUE! siguen vivos?

alucard: quienes?

seras : tambien viejos amigos -'''-

integra: tienen poderes tambien? _o

tobi: si somos 5 ^^.

integra: entonses bien pero trabajaran para mi de acuerdo

tobiseras: hai -  
DE DIA DENTRO DE LA MANSION...

seras: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

alucard: que te pasa O O

hans: '' no asustes asi''

seras: lo siento chicos, pero no creo soportar ver a los chics de nuevo.

hans: ''bueno, aproposito seras...''

seras: um? que pasa hans.

hans:''yo.. / e querido decir te...que.. tu...''

alucard:'' se le declarara!?''

seras: ajam?

hans: ''tu...me gus...''

recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de alucard(ya, no seran celos XD).hans queda noqueado, alucard sonrie pero con una vena saliendo de su cara.

seras: HANS!

MAS TARDE...

chicos: SERAS!

seras: oh no..

tobi: CHICOS! an llegado que bien.

chica: bueno que esperabas amigo.

chico: somos amigos hasta el final.

chica2:siii

chico2: ola seras como te ba.- mirada seductora

seras: eeee? b-bien haru.

a hans solo se le iso una mueca en la cara, no podia crontolar sus celos y tiro de ella lejos de haru.

haru: eee? oye que crees que ase...

hans: GRRRRRRRRRRR...

haru:buen dia se or.

chica: haru por que corres!

chica2: wow parese que seras tiene un..

seras:callate hitomi!

hitomi: bueno no te enojes

seras: hans por favor sueltame.

alucard: sueltala aliento de perro

hans: ''obligame sangron''

una batalla de miradas se a desatado.

seras:eeee chicos?

chico: esos son celos no mama...

chica: epa que ibas a decir takumi.

takumi: nada asahi nada

asahi: jeje eso espero

haru: oigan sueltan a seras-chan ella es mia

hitomi: sigue con eso eh?

takuasahi: si.

MAS TARDE...

haru: que hermosa heres seras.

seras: alejate de mi haru.

asahi: wuaaa por que haru no me ama.

hitomi: es logico asahi como sabe que puede conquistarte no le interesas...

takumi: en cambio a seras no le interesa haru por eso...

tobi: se a empe ado en conquistarla pero es mas bien como una obsesion.

asahi: :O

alucard:'' alejate de ella GRRRRR...''

hans:''vas a morir vas a morir haru.''

haru: solo un beso seras.

aluhans: O-O

alucard y hans se empe aron en mandar hasta la muralla china haru que para su disgusto.

alucard:chica policia tengo algo que decirte.

hans: ''lo mismo digo''

bueno.

asahi. oppssss

hitomi:se va a liar.

takumi: se armo lagorda

tobi: callense paresen nacos.

aluhans: GRRRRR...

seras. eee chicos :?

continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4: La declaracion de

HansxSeras cap. 4 La declaracion de...

aluhans:GRRRRRRRR...

seras:eee chicos :?

haru no perdio tiempo y se empe o es ''secuestrar'' a seras, pero seras ya no soportaba ese tipo de comportamiento el cual recibio un fuerte golper que lo dejo K.O..

seras: maldito haru.

haru: n

hitomi: jeje te lo mereses acosador.

asahi: jeje ''wuuaaaa haru!''.

tobi: me alegro que allan llegado chicos.

seras: bien en fin la se ora integra quiere verlos.

todos: HAI!.

INTEGRA Y WALTER...

integra: asi que estos son tus viejos amigos?

seras: por desgrasia... ^^;

alucard: cuales son las ordenes para ellos.

integra: primero lo primero que poderes tienen?

haru: yo puedo manejar bien muchas espadas.- presumiendo.

asahi: tengo super fuerza.- levanta una pesa como si nada.

takumi: yo me puedo transformar en un felino gigante.

integra: y tu?.- se alando a hitomi.

hitomi: soy una okami.

hans se sorprendio al entender que ella era una loba al igual que seras y el.

hans: ''eres una de nosotros?''.

alucard: que? otro lobo.

integra: interesante.

hitomi: soy mas que una amiga de seras, soy su media hermana (que onda no? XD).

aluintewalterhans: QUE!

seras: es sierto ase mucho antes de que mi padre conociara a mi madre tenia una relacion con una mujer de la cual...

hitomi: de la cual sali yo. a os mas tarde el ya abia dejado a mi madre y se fue con la de ella. nacio dos a os depues que yo.  
cualquiera le hubiese guardado rencor pero no lo ise.

seras: y te lo agradesco.

hitomi: un lobo a los 3 a os me ataco pero no logro matarme asi fue como me converti en una okami.

seras: cuando me dejas te en el orfanato.-dirijiendose a hans.- ya la habia dejado su madre y hay fue donde nos conocimos hitomi me protegio de todos lo que me querian da ar..

hitomi: ella no tenia la cupa de que mi padre nos alla abandonado ademas siempre quise una hermana y ella me ense o como ser una verdadera okami.

alucard: por que no me lo abias contado?

seras: hay cosas que jamas te dire.

alucard:...

hitomi siempre llebaba un parshe en su ojo izquierdo el cual le llamaba la atencion a alucard.

alucard. y ese parshe?

hitomi: oculto la marca que me delata.

integra: la... marca...que te delata?

hans:''todos los okamis tenemos una marca el cual nos deata por eso la ocultamos''.quitandose el saco y se loro ver una estrella en su pecho.

seras: todo tienen una pero en diferentes lugares.-saco la lengua y hai se vio la marca.

hitomi se quito el parche y se vio la marca en el ojo.

hitomi: esto es lo que nos delata.

alucard: entonses solo pueden tomar la forma de un lobo y ya?

hitomi: ju podemos aser mas que eso pero si usamos el maximo potensial...

seras:nos veremos forsados a que grasias a esa aura tan podrerosa el sintoma es...

hans: '' pasar una semana con una cola y orejas de nuestro color de fuera.

tobi: algo que tambien los delata sierto chicos.

GOLPE

tobi: auuuuuuchhhhh que te pasa.

hitomi: no interrumas. aproposito seras..

seras: hum?

hitomi: por que no actuas como eres?

seras: por que podrian temerme.

alucard: JA tenerte a ti si claro :lol:

hans:'' a decir verdad las hembras okami son mas agresibas que los machos ^^; ''

alucard: enserio :o.

derrepente un hombre entro y al igual que hitomi tenia un parche pero su color de pelo era casta o.  
su nobre era pip.(asea nada que ver pero lo queria como pareja de hitomi XD)

pip: como estas seras...

seras: otro...

hitomi: si que tienes varios admiradores hermanita.

pip: hermanita? :o

seras: te explicare luego pip.

integra: bueno todos ustedes trabajaran para mi en la organisasion hellsing.

chicos: HAI!

hitomi:... .- obserbando a pip.

pip: que?

hitomi: eres raro.

pip: :o

seras: '' te gusto verdad :3.

hitomi: '' es bastante guapo.''

seras. '' es todo tuyo''.

hans:''(seras puedo ablare a solas)''.- ablando solo con seras.

seras:'' claro capitan''

-  
M S TARDE...

seras: de que quieria ablar capitan.

hans:'' no me llames asi solo dime hans.''

seras: aa bueno entonses ''hans''

hans:'' desde...ase mucho que tu me...

seras: yo que?

hans: '' seras... tu me,me gustas.

seras: que?

hans:'' yo me enamore de ti cuando eras una ni a esa primera vez que nos conocimos. este sentimiento crecio a lo largo de los a os y ya no pude contenerlo.''

seras: capitan .- sus mejillas sonrojadas.-'' entonses somos correspondidos.'' jum...

hans:''que?''

seras: yo desde ase mucho tambien me abia enamorado de usted. de echo no queria decirselo por temor a ser rechasada y...

fue interrumpida por un beso de parte de hans, se sorprendio pero le correspondio de la misma manera pero...

pip. oiga se orita se... :o

seras: PIP! que ase aqui.

hans:''...''

pip: :o eeeee... que pasa aqui.

hans:'' ella es mi pareja ahora.''

pip: vaya parese que me an ganado ^^; pero bueno soy un buen perdedor te felizito seras.

seras; ^^ grasias capitan pip.

pip: '' bueno me ganaron pero como dicen ya abra muchas mas.''

hitomi. ola capitan pip?

pip: si ese es mi nombre. que se te ofrese?

hitomi. en realidad nada solo que no tengo nada que aser.. creo que are guardia.

pip: bueno yo me ira a comer algo.

hitomi: probecha.- con un ojo abierto y el orto serrado.  
-

alucard: que te pasa chica policia.?

seras: ^/^

alucard: chica policia :?

seras; */*

alucard: CHICA POLICIA!

seras: que?

alucard: que te pasa.

seras: a esque hans y yo.

hans:'' somos pareja'' (WTF de donde salio :o )

sera: hans, de donde saliste.

alucard:...

seras: que le pasa amo.

alucard: que se me ase extra o que te quedes con el cual lleba poco tiempo aqui y no con el chico franses el que te a estado queriendo conquistar durante mucho tiempo.

seras: aa eso jejej bueno el amor es inesperado.

alucard: cuida de ella bien aliento de perro.-tono de burla

hans:'' seguro sangron''.-tono de burla

continuara... 


	5. Chapter 5: Amor dulce amor

HansxSeras cap. 5

Amor, dulce amor.

Hans estaba feliz por aber conseguido decirle sus sentimientos a seras y que esta lo aceptara, todo sera maravilloso sino fuera por haru. alucard y hitomi miraban la peque a discucion.

haru: muyyyy buenos diaz se orita seras v .

seras: haru dejame en paz

haru: vamos solo te deseo un buen dia, y hoy es tu complea os?

seras: no

haru: tenemos tanto en comun.

seras: :O_o: de que ablas?

haru. te quiero amor.

seras: ALEJATE IMBECIL!

haru: awwww nuestra primera pelea.

seras: #

haru: dame un beso amor.

seras. dejo en K.O. a haru con un pu etaso.

aluhitomi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

hitomi: nunca me canso de esto.

alucard: es muy grasioso

haru:

seras: #  
-

ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES...

hitomi: que que!

asahi: que takumi y tobi se fueron a un tal las vegas por unas chicas.

seras: dementes

hitomi: espero que esto no le moleste se ora integra.

integra: claro que no. no te perocupes.

seras: mmm...

hitomi: que te pasa seras.

seras: nose me siento rara y... *salen orejas y cola de seras*

alucard: pero que rayos..

hitomi. ay no.

integra: que pasa.

seras: e-esto significa que yo..

hitomi: *suspiro* si seras estas empesando a estar en celo

seras: :O/o:

alucard: :o

integra: :O_o:

hitomi: el primer sintoma que biene con las feromonas.

alucard: cuantos sintomas hay?

hitomi: 4

integra: cuales son.?

hitomi: 1 : son el aparecimiento de orejas y cola. 2 : sera como medio timida y sensible fisicamene.3 :sera atrvida y 4 : se te insinuara e insitara.

seras: TwT odio esto.

hitomi: bien solo que como reaccionara tu ''novio''

alucard comienza a persibir las feromonas el cual obiamente se empiesa a calentar(exitar)

alucard: /

hitomi: veo que te a causado efecto. como reaccionara hans no lose.

seras: tendre que alejarme de mi amo y hans?

integra: sera lo mejor seras.

walter: le conseguire una abitacion se orita.

seras; no es nesesario se or walter.

intealuwalter: ?

seras: quiero quedarme con hitomi,

hitomi: bien nos quedaremos juntas y...

hans entra en la abitacion todos se estresaron por la reaccion que podria tener en seras. y efectivamente se emosiona con las ferominas, pues su ''amiguito'' de abajo lo delataba,

seras:h-hans que te pasa?

hans:''e-eh? a nada.(demonios su aroma es muy fuerte dudo que pueda resistirlo)

-  
ESA MA ANA...

seras: que horror estar en celo.

hitomi: si *salen lentamente orjas y cola.* hug? :o

seras: :O_o:

hitomi: maldicion ahora tambien estoy en celo.

seras: parese que estaremos igual.

hitomi: si -  
DIAS MAS TARDE...

hitomi:'sispiro como me gustaria tener a alguien, como seras tiene a hans''.

voz: que le pasa y como le salieron esas orejas y cola.

hitomi: eh?.

pip: que te pasa hitomi estas muy deprimida.

hitomi. aa eres tu pip. solo que creo que estoy condenada a quedarme sola.

pip: *suspiro* ja creo que igual yo.

hitomi solo lo obserbo durante unos segundos luego volvio a girar la cabeza a el suelo.

hitomi: no le creo.

pip: por que?

hitomi: usted... es demaciado atractivo para que una mujer no se fije en usted. /

pip: wow vaya grasias aunque usted es vastante hermosa ''creo que lo es demaciado como seras''.

hitomi: grasias / .

pip:(que tal si ella es la indicada?) que te parese si te invito a tomar algo?

hitomi:...

pip: para conocernos mejor.

hitomi: *sonrisa* esta bien.

pip: genial sigueme.

hitomi y pip se dirijieron asia el comedor.

EN EL COMEDOR...

pip: bien que tal si me cuentas tu vida.

hitomi: jum.. creo que no vale la pena.

pip: por que lo dises.?

hitomi: mi vida es una basura.

pip: no lo creo

hitomi: como puedes decirlo si no la conoces.?

pip: por que no me la cuentas.

hitomi se quedo pensando unos segundos.

hitomi: bien te lo dire. antes yo , mi madre y el pedre mio y de seras vivamos felises eramos una buena famlia pero,,, un dia mi madre enga o a pap este la descubrio y por eso nos dejo. mam se deprimio y despues ...

pip: que te pasa?

hitomi: nada solo que despues de eso mama empeso a desquitarse con migo

pip: mm..

hitomi: si asia algo mal ella me castigaba y empeso a enserrarme y a golperarme y... que? *llorar.

pip: hitomi...

hitomi: yo la amaba pero un dia...comenso a... golpearme...mas y mas duro y... estubo a punto de matarme pero yo la tube que matar.

pip: hitomi... tu..

hitomi: creo que solo debi tratar de aguantar si no la hubiese matado no estaria sola y yo...

pip se levanto y la abrazo por detras hitomi solo se sorprendio. no supo como reaccionas solo lo tomo de los brazos como si se los estubiese abrazando.

pip: hitomi yo no te voya dejar sola.

hitomi: ...

pip: nunca estaras sola de nuevo.

hitomi: prometelo...

pip: que?

hitomi: prometeme que no me dejaras sola... PROMETELO!

pip se sorprendio ante aquella frase pero podia entenderla. el tambien paso por una infancia dura y la comprendia como se sentia.

pip: te lo prometo... hitomi... no te dejare nunca aun que no quieras.

seras obserbaba de lejos con una sonrisa.

seras: grasias pip... hitomi se feliz. dijo para sus adentros y se retiro

continuara... 


	6. Chapter 6: Juntos ahora

HansxSeras cap.

juntos ahora

Pip habia reconfortado a hitomi seras estaba feliz de ello, hitomi se la habia pasado casi toda su vida sola y pip lo comprendia e incluso comenzo a sentiar algo.

hitomi: pip

pip: que?

hitomi: grasias.

pip: por que?

hitomi: por no dejarme sola.

pip: *sonrisa* no es nada, hitomi. ''realmente, creo que ella es la elegida''.

EN OTRA PARTE...

seras: wuaaaaaa* bosteso* tengo...sue o.

hans: entonses duerme /

seras: esta bien.

Seras fue asia su cama y se acurruco bajando las orejas y enrrollando alrededor de su cuerpo su cola. Hans siertamente penso que era hermosa la hermbra mas hermosa que habia visto, el estaba a punto de ir pues penso que podria molestarla.

seras: H-hans...quedate..

hans llego hasta su cama y se acurruco igual que ella , durmiendo juntos como toda una pareja de obserbab desde lejos y acepto que seras no era para el. Penso y penso quien podria ser la indicada para el y le llego el nombre de una persona ''asahi''

haru: ''ella sera perfecta es hermosa,talentosa,fuerte es ciertamente para mi''

-  
DIA SIGUIENTE POR LA NOCHE...

hans abia despertado, lo primero que vio fue su compa era sonriendole con unas orejas y cola en constante movimiento.

integra microfono: todos vengan por favor.

OFICINA DE INTEGRA...

integra: grasias por venir tengo una mision es un terreno extenso y como saben no me gusta perder el tiempo asi que los enviare a todos , haru y asahi.

haruasahi : HAI?

intera: se encargaran del norte.

asintieron con fuerza.

integra: pip y hitomi se encanrgaran del sur.

hitopip: hai

integra: seras y hans del lado este

hansseras: hai

integra: alucard tu del oeste.

alucard solo sonrio

-  
EN EL LUGAR...

zombis, zombis por doquier estaban siendo exterminados por la organisacion hellsing.

hitomi se lansaba a ellos y los decapitaba pip solo disparaba a los que dejaba con vida.

hitomi: eso es demacioado facil.

pip: abla por ti. yo no soy como tu *broma*

haru les cortaba a todos y asahi los partia en dos.

haru: no saon ribales para mi *presumiendo*

asahi: en serio #

seras y hans estaban aburridos podian matarlos con gran facilidad al igual que alucard. se reunieron en el sentro y ya no habia nada.

seras: esto es todo?

hans: '' que poco''

haru: muy facil.

hitomi: demaciado.

pip: yyyy ahora que.

derrepente hans,seras y hitomi se crisparon y emepesarona escuchar y olfatear.

pip: no tengo nada mejor que aser.

alucard: nunca chico franses.

pip: bastardo.

hitomo: callense.

haru: cuando me mantengas.

hans: sierra la boca.

asahi: que te crees.

seras: no es enserio paren ya .

pip: que pasa.

seras: no lo se algo no me cuadra.

hans:''ay algo alli afuera.

hitomi: no algo varios corren y...

hans y seras y hitomi se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien hay.

alucard: bueno vamonos no quiero escuchar los reclamos de integra.

hitomi: creo que es lo mejor.

hans: estoy cansado.

seras: bien.

y volvieron a la mansion.

cuando llegaron para dar el reporte derrepente a hans tambien le salieron orejas y cola.

hans: :O_o:

hitomi: :o

seras: hans tu...

hans: carajo como me puede pasar esto...

hitomi: estas exitado... *burla*

hans: COMO PUEDES DECIRLO TAN TRANQUILA *sobresalto*

hitomi: por que YO no mal interpreto.

alucard: eso significa que todos estan en celo aqui apestara.

pip: en celo? hitomi tu.

hitomi: si /

seras: bien no pasa nada vamonos a comer.

hans se le pararon las orjas y cola al oir comer ya que tenia antojo de carne.

despues de comer todos se fueron tranquilos. alucard derrepente para enojar a seras le apreto la cola pero...

seras: AAAA...*gemino*.-

alucard: 0/0

seras: n-no agas eso.- quejido.

hans: no aprietes la cola o la exitaras.

alucard: como?

hitomi: es una parte muy sensible de nosotros.

seras: kyyyaaa.-quejido.

hans: /

alucard: lo siento seras.

seras: n-no..importa solo ... no lo vuelbas aser

pip le perecio dibertido ver la reaccion que tendria hitomi asi que se la apreto y la raccion fue igual.

hitomi: t-tu...bas...tardo.- roja como remolacha.

pip: lo siento jejeje.

DESPUES...

hans y seras se fueron a una abitacion. seras estaba hermosa y hans no podia resistir mas. asi que se aserco a ella y la beso fuertemente.

seras: hans...que..

hans: lo siento seras no puedo aguantar mas.

Hans comenzo a desbestirla lentamente, seras no podia evitarlo tambien lo deseaba. hans comenso a besarle el cuello tomando a seras de las piernas la acosto sobre la cama, hans se exitaba cada vez mas al oir gemir a seras. y comenzo a prepararla metiendo una de sus dedos en ella, al prinsipio a seras le incomodo la sensasion pero entendia por que lo asia.

cuando seras se relajo un poco hans aprobecho y metio el segundo dedo moviendolos en circulos y en forma de tijeras. seras estaba roja debido a la calentura al sentir el tercer dedo irrumpir. sus gemidos aumentaron al sentir los tres dedos entrar y salir al mismo tiempo.

seras: e-entra en mi...hans.

hans no se iso del rogar y con delicadesa penetro en ella.

seras: AAAA!*quejdo* d-duele.

hans: lo siento esperare.

seras respiraba con dificultad abrazando a hans desde el cuello con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. cuando se le paso el dolor aviso a hans y este empeso el va y ven al prinsipio suabe para que seras se acostumbrara tomandola de las caderas comenso a moverse mas rapido el ya estaba completamente exitado queria aserlo mas duro pero queria lastimar a seras.

seras: rapido..

hans: que?

seras: mas rapido..

hans se sorprendio ante aquella peticio pero iso caso y comenso a aserlo mas y mas rapido asiendo gemir a ambos seras tambien estaba completamente exitada de pronto hans paro.

seras: que pasa, susede algo?

hans: lo siento pero, volteate y levanta las caderas.

seras se sonrojo a un mas pero lo entendia despues de todo era mitad lobo era logico que quisiera aserlo de esa manera, asi que solo iso caso y asi comenzo de nuevo el va y ven seras gemia con mayor fuerza ya no le importaba si la oian o no total si no los abian escuchado antes serian sordos. hans sudaba debido a la calentura sintio que estaba serca del climax y no supo que aser pero de alguna manera sintio que seras queria que derramara su semilla en ella asi que eso iso se corrio dentro de ella asiendo la gemir aun mas fuerte. hans era lobo asi que no tenia suficiente con eso y valvio a voltearle y empesar de nuevo, a seras no le molesto estaba ida por el inmenso placer que sentia al sentir que entraba y salia de ella. embestida tras embestida gemia, beso tras beso sus lenguas se encontraban asta que hans se corrio de nuevo, comunso a temblarle las piernas y brazos y callo sobre seras. ella solo lo abrazo apretandolo contra ella.

respiraban con fuerza tratando de regular su respiracion y asi ambos calleron dormidos.

EN OTRA PARTE...

hitomi:''vaya parese que ya son pareja de porvida''

pip: que te pasa.

hitomi: nada pip, nada *sonrisa*

continuara... 


	7. Chapter 7: que me pasa si ella es

HansxSeras cap. 7 Que me pasa, Si ella es.

Hans habia despertado y estaba feliz de lo primero que vio, al fin habia sido uno con su compa era, seras seguia dormida abrazada de el. y feliz al igual que hans.

seras: ugh?...aaa!*bosteso* buenos dias*sonrisa*

hans:''je buenos dias''*sonrisa*

seras: hans..

hans:hum?

seras: te amo.

hans: yo tambien

MAS TARDE...

hans y seras ya se avian cambiado y seras se metio a tomar un ba o antes de eso obio hans tubo curiosidad de ver ese bello cuerpo otra vez. A seras no le importo, despues de ello se encontraron con los demas.

seras: hola chicos*roja*

alucard: por que estas roja :?

seras: eh? estoy roja. jejeje

hans:'' no es algo importante.

hitomi: JA

hans:''TU NO TE RIAS*indicnado*

hitomi: bueno digamos que fueron uno.

alucard: uno?

hitomi: que estubieron una noche

alucard: como?

hitomi: GRRR... #

haru: calma hitomi ^^; que comieron la fruta prohibida, se acostaron pues.

asahi: wow y que tal.

hitomi: tendras que aser te responsable y sellar la marca o si no te las veras con migo.-dirijiendose a hans

hans: 00''*miedo* '' de acuerdo.

alucard: vaya como me saliste seras.

seras: jeje ^/^ -  
DIAS DESPUES...

todos los chicos salieron a dar un paseo incluso alucard todos se dibertian y reian hitomi mostro su lado mas amable lo que era admirable era igual de hermosa que seras.

pip:''realmente es hermosa''.

seras: veo que te gusta.

pip: eh? que ... yo...etto...

seras: calmate no se lo dire

pip: grasias

seras: pip... yo quiero que hitomi sea feliz..

pip: eso...

seras: y creo que lo sera con tigo.

pip: tu lo crees?

seras: si le dices lo que sientes apuesto que te aceptara.

pip: bien...no estoy seguro

seras: bueno quieres que llegue alguien mas?

pip: QUE?

seras: lo vez? te gusta.

pip: /

seras: pssss... haru

haru: que*susurro*

seras: nesesito un trabajo.

haru: como cual.

seras: nesesito que pongas a pip celoso.

haru: como pretendes que lo haga

seras: coqueteandole a hitomi.

hitomi: oye estoy aqui.

seras: solo quiero que se decida

hitomi: te comprendo pero no dejare que este tarado me sedusca.

haru: solo sera de juego

hitomi:

seras: por favor...

hitomi: bien. -  
MAS TARDE...

seras: mmmm... *mareos* buaaaaa*vomito*

hitomi: seras estas bien.?

seras: eso creo ultimamente e tenido mareos y vomito.

hitomi: :o

seras: que :?

hitomi: vomos con integra.

CON INTEGRA...

integra: y entonses.?

hitomi: podria aserle a seras unos analisis el se or walter.

integra: por supuesto... walter

walter: si se ora por aqui por favor.

seras: para que los analisis.

hitomi: tu camina.

walter iso los analisis y quedo impresionado con los resultados.

walter: se orita seras...usted..

hitomi: dejame ver es. :O_o:

seras: que.

hitomi: estas...

walterhitomi: embarazada.

seras: que? -  
CON PIP Y HANS...

hans:''donde esta seras''

pip: no lo se

alucard: creo que se fueron con integra

haru: vamos?

piphansalucard: neee por que no

PARA LA OFICINA :meow:

*murmuros*

hans:''no oigo bien"

pip: tampoco yo.

alucard: quisas debamos...  
-

hitomi:alguien esta detras de la puerta

integra: solo abre la puerta.

hitomi abrio la puerta y todos los chicos calleron al suelo.

hitomi: #

chicos: ola

integra : que se supone que asen.

pip: nada solo tocabamos la puerta.

walter: con la oreja?

pip: es que yo toco de oido.

alucard: *risa*

hans:"hehhehee"

hitomi: # #

hans:"solo queria ver a seras"

hitomi: esta en su abitacion y por favor al llegar dile que la amas y se bueno con ella.

hans: :?

alucard: bueno vam...

hitomi: NO solo hans puede verla vosotros no.

Hans se fue rumbo a la habitacion de seras, ella estaba sentada tranquila obserbando la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Claro que se habia puesto feliz con la noticia de ser madre , pero, temia si hans lo fuera tambien.

hans:"que te pasa?"

seras:...

hans:"amor , que tienes?"

sers: yo... hans... estoy llebando una vida dentro de mi.

hans:"que?!"

seras: esoy embarazada. yo entendere si ya no quieres ser mi compa ero pero yo...

Hans la abrazo desde atrasy seras pudo sentir una peque as lagrimas en su espalda,Hans estaba feliz de saber que seria padre, de echo, estab mas que feliz fue la mejor noticia de su vida.

hans:"grasias , seras, por darme este hijo y una nueva familia"

seras: no estas enojado?

hans:"por que lo estaria"

seras. no que despuesde esto ya no me querrias.

hans:"claro que te quiero, te amo , a ti y a mi hijo"

seras: oo sobre eso ^^ ay algo mas.

hans:"que?"

seras: seran dos bebes ^^

hans: d-dos..., como lo sabes"

seras: walter me lo a dicho jejeje.

hans: *sonrisa*"no importa pase lo que pase os protegere y amare a vosotros 3."

Hans y seras se quedaron abrazados.  
-

pip: "y si hitomi es la mujer indicada para ser mi pareja"? (si lo es maldito pip declarate )

haru: *susurro* bien es hora de poner el plan celos en accion.

haru: ola hitomi, que bien te ves-.

hitomi: haru estas muy serca.

haru: el dia de hoy te vez especialmente hermosa*sonrisa seductora*

hitomi: :O_o:

pip: OYE ALEJATE DE ELLA(celosoooo XD)

haru: abligame, ademas no estabas enamorado de seras, ve por ella yo me encargare de esta mujer.*apunto de besarla*

Pip se quedo unos segundos congelado, despues corrio y tiro de hitomi lejos de el.

pip: NO, NO TE DEJARE A HITOMI ELLA ES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS.

hitomi: *sorprendida* pip...

Pip se llebo jalando del brazo a hitomi. muy lejos de donde haru.

hitmi: pip sueltame me estas lastimando.

pip: tienes una relacion con el? no lo voy a permitir el no puede estar con tigo.

hitomi: sueltame.

pip: no lo acepto no puedes fijarte en el...

hitomi. PIP.

hitomi, pudo safarse de pip solo se quedo mirandolo.

hitomi: pip... que te susede?

pip: no puedes estar con el...me da rabia.

hitomi: rabia? de que?

pip: de que... te fijes en alguien mas que no sea yo

hitomi: que? *sonrrojo*

pip: hitomi... me gustas...* serca de su rostro*

hitomi*sonrrojo*

pip: no...puedes...estar serca de otro.*asercando lentamente*

Pip por fin se le habia declarado a hitomi, si no se lo creia con el beso que le dio seria mas que sufisiente para creerlo, hitomi,al prinsipio se sentia inseguridad pero termino correspondiendole el beso de la misma manera. al cabo de un rato ambos se separaron.

pip: hitomi...

hitomi: que?

pip: se mi pareja...

hitomi: pip... yo...

pip: por favor se mi pareja.

hitomi fue incapas de pronunciar una respueste pero se la dio asintiendo.

continuara...  



	8. Chapter 8:el pasado de hitomi,serasyhans

HansxSeras cap.8 :

Hellsing al rescate, el pasado de seras y hitomi

Hitomi no sabia que habia sucedido asi que solo se fue a su abitacion y se quedo pensando por horas

DIA SIGUENTE...

Hans estaba mas que feliz desde que se habia unido a seras, a ella aun no se le notaba ni una pansita ya que solo eran los primeros dias, hitomi diario estaba a lado de pip recibiendo piropos de este, y pip mas que feliz de haber encontrado a una mujer que le correspondiese.

Todo iva bien hasta que... derrepente una explosion surgio separando a todos.

hans: SERAS!

Derrepente un lobo color cafe y un brillo de color verde saliendo de sus ojos se paro frente a todos, todos se sintieron amenasados cuando a seras y hitomi se le pusieron los ojos grandes paralizadas del miedo, pip recordaba esa cara como cuando murieron sus padres, hitomi trato de uir pero el lobo salto la tomo con sus fauses de las piernas, solo se oyo un chillido de dolor, seras no se movia seguia paralizada.

pip: HIJO DE PUTA SUELTALA!

alucard: HITOMI!

hans: SERAS! SERAS REACCIONA

Seras no respondia derrepente su brazo comenso a moverse de manera extra a como inpulsos, ella se puso de pie y dejo a todos boca abierta cuando corrio asia el lobo y se transformo y fue tas su ojo con el osico abierto, el lobo solto a hitomi para poder lanzar un chillido de dolor al sentir las fauses de seras morder su ojo, pero toma seras del lomo y la lanzo asia la pared asiendola chillar de dolor, callo al suelo y no se movia pero seguia ense ando los dientes, el lobo estubo a punto de morderla cuando un lobo blaco lo mordio y lanzo lejos y se puso sobre seras, si era hans que la protegia, hitomi se puso de pie y se transformo y al igual que su pelo de un tono grisaseo era su pelaje mas claro que el de el lobo. El lobo no era tonto y hullo sabia que eran demaciado fuertes para el.

hans: seras...seras estas bien.

alucard: dejame revisarla.

alucard aserco su mano al vientre de ella , los bebes estaban a salvo.

alucard: los bebes y ella estan bien.

seras: que alivio.

hans: por que lo isiste.

pip: seras que te ocurrio.?

seras: ya e perdido a mis padre...no pensaba en perder a hitomi.

hitomi: no tenias por que aberlo echo pudiste morir o tus bebes.

seras: tienes razon pero...senti un impulso creo que mi cuerpo se movio me duele.

hitomi: ami mis piernas.

pip: llebemoslas a descansar

Todos asintieron y las llevaron dejandolas en una abitacion mientras ellos conversaban.

alucard: que abra sido eso?

integra: posiblemente una enbuscada

walter: usted cree my lady

pip: pero por que las ataco a ellas y no a nosotros?

Mientras ellos conversaban aquel lobo cafe tomo su forma humana y se adentro en la mansion con mucho sigilo con dos geringas, poco a poco se adentro donde ya asian seras y hitomi dormidas, se aserco primero a seras y la inyecto al igual que a hitomi, se oyeron sus gritos derrepente un lobo gris salio y tomo a seras en sus brazos y el lobo cafe a hitomi, el lobo gris sonrio al ver a seras en el.  
Derrepente hans pip y alucard e integra y walter entraron y vieron a las chicas inconsientes en los brazos de ambos lobos.

hans: QUE CREEN QUE ASEN! MALDITOS PERROS

pip: SUELTENLAS HIJOS DE PUTA

lobo1(cafe): ju no lo aremos estas chicas no les pertenesen.

lobo2: tendran que atraparnos primero.

Y con eso los dos lobos desaparecieron, hans y pip se paralizaron ante eso mientras que con los lobos...

lobo1: mi se or aqui estan las dos unidades.

lobo2: las hemos traido a salvo tal como nos ordeno aunque...

amo: aunque que?

lobo1: creo que la unidad cero esta pre ada.

amo: no importa en cuanto nazca lo combertiremos en uno de nosostros, lastima que la unidad cero y S hayan tomado la decicion de abandonar la organisasion Wolfen (ja no se me ocurrio otro nombre) pero las haremos entrar en razon de nuevo.

lobos: si mi se or.

Ambos lobos llevaron a seras y hitomi a una abitacion en el camino abia muchos mas chicos viendo con sorpresa y espanto a seras y hitomi. Ya que sabian que eran las okami mas poderosas, Ambos lobos miraban a las chicas con una sonrisa picarona.

lobo2: oye Zechs que haras ahora que la unidad cero esta pre iada, tu la deseabas ne?

Zechs: bueno sere una lobo maldito pero respeto las tradiciones reglas y costumbres de los okami tendre que dejarla y no desearla mas, y que me dises tu Zento, que te traes con S,

zento: creo que estare igual hay un haroma en S que parese ser de otro hombre, recuerdame por que las llamamos asi?

Zechs: cero por que es la primera que a salido con exito y S de su proposito de aser.

zento: y esa palabre es shine. (muerte o muere) no?

zechs: exactamente.

Ambos llegaron y dejaron a las chicas en la abitacion y se retiraron. Seras y hitomi depertaron al mismo tiempo.

seras: hitomi esto es...

hitomi: si nos trajeron de nuevo.

seras: y como saldremos.

hitomi: nolo se. Puedes contactar a hans no?.

seras: si tratare y pip no..

hitomi: recuerda que no es okami.

seras: cierto..."hans hans puedes oirme"

EN HELLSING...

pip: y como rayos sabremos donde estan!

alucard: crees que lo se todo!

pip: pues deberias tu has vivido mas 500 a os!

alucard: pero sabria del siglo pasado idiota!

alupip: GRRRRRR...

integra: ya basta asi no resolveran nada.

walter: la se ora tiene razon.

hans. "son, son la organisacio wolfen"

alucard: wolfen?

hans: "esa organisacion captura a okamis abandonados o huerfanos para formar su ejercito, tambien asen experiments con ellos."

integra: y como lo sabes.

hans: "yo era de esa organisacion."

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella confecion.

pip: pero como?

hans:"cuando me volvi okami fue como hitomi un lobo me ataco pero logre sobrevivir, la organisacion milenium mato a mi padre , hermano y hermana, por eso decidi salir de ahi en cuanto volvi a ver a antes la organisacion wolfen me capturo de peque o y me criaron me llamaban el principe lobo pero mi nombre era la unidad 0.2"

integra: por que 0.2?

hans: en ese tiempo tomaron a una mujer de mi misma edad era parecida a seras solo que con el cabello largo la utilizaron en un experimento junto con otra mujer, no lograron ninuna transformacion pero en su utero de ambas lograron algo.

pip: espera esas dos mujeres son..

hans:*asentir*si son las madres de seras y hitomi, en su utero vieron que consevirian dos okamis fuertes pero no nacieron como unas si no que nesesitaban el adn de un okami para aserse uno.

alucard: pero entonses si necesitaban el adn, que fue lo que les isieron.?

hans: las okami son iguales a las vampiresas no pueden consebir hijos.

integra: pero si seras esta embarasada como...?

hans: eso fue lo que isieron a hitomi y seras les dieron el poder de consevir cachorros por eso son las llamadas unidad 0 y S.  
unidad 0 de que ella fue la primera en completarse y s de la palabra shine pero igualmente puede consevir yo tambien puedo dar a que embras como seras hijos, se supone que todos los lobos machos son esteriles pero fui parte de un experimento de ellos y fue el primer macho en poder tener hijos o procrear, seras es la unidad 0 y yo la unidad 0.2 por ser el segundo perfecto, hitomi es la tercera, intentaron segui asiendolo pero solo nosotros sobrevivimos al experimento los demas murieron, por eso nos quieren de vuelta ademas por este experimento somos los lobos mas fertez que hay. (hans hans puedes oirme)*sobresalto*

hans: es seras, podemos ablar telepaticamente.

pip: y hitomi.

hitmoi: aqui estoy.

hans: tambien esta bien.

seraas: hans no nos han echo da o pero nos enserraron.

pip: diles que no se mueban que iremos.

hitomi:alucard podrias golpearlo

alucard: echo *golpea en la cabeza a pip*

pip. por que isiste eso

alicard: hitomi me lo pidio.

hans: iremos por ustedes pero la organisasion sigue en la misma ubicacion.?

seras: si.

hans: bien esperen...

continuara... 


End file.
